


i couldn’t want you any more

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, slightly dom whiskey??? he puts his lasso to good use, straight up thigh riding, the sexual tension is so thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “That was cute.” You smiled at him and took a sip of your drink, Whiskey raising an eyebrow at you.“Cute? I had her worked up.” He defended himself, scrunching his face up in confusion. You only shook your head at him and chuckled. “You think you can do better, babygirl?”
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	i couldn’t want you any more

Everyone at Statesman knew you and Whiskey had a thing for each other, regardless if the two of you chose to confirm things or not. It was constant flirting between the two of you that dared tread into uncharted waters, something neither of you would really mind. It was comfortable enough that there was no pressure to put a label on things yet there was no urge to pursue anyone else, regardless if Tequila was constantly making passes that you regularly turned down. 

That’s why you didn’t question it when Whiskey asked you to be his date to the Statesman gala. In your mind it was the perfect scenario to drive Whiskey off the rails with the game you two were playing, seeing how far you could go before you drove him crazy, to test the waters to see what would happen if you went a little  too far. It seemed as he had the same idea, unable to hide the smirk that had creeped up on his face at the announcement. He shot you a wink that went straight to your core, causing you to adjust yourself at the small gesture.

It wasn’t long after the meeting that Whiskey was hot on your tail, not so innocently pinching your butt to get your attention. You held back a squeal but smirked as you turned to face him, raising an eyebrow at the shit-eating grin that had made it’s way onto his face.

“There’s always a bad idea that follows a look like that, especially if it involves you.” You teased, leaning against the doorframe of the now empty briefing room.

“I propose we play a game tonight, little miss.” He spoke in a low voice that sent a shiver down your spine. You refused to show any weakness or signs of caving around him, instead opting to stand up straight and look him straight in the eyes.

“What kind of game do you propose, Mr. Daniels?” You asked in a seductive voice. Whiskey had to hold back a groan and the urge to take you on the table right then and there.

“Let’s see who can get the other all riled up first. Loser takes winner on a date.” You pretend to ponder the suggestion for a moment before smiling, giving him a small nod. 

“Challenge accepted.” You step closer to the older male, leaning in so your lips are level with his ear. “Better start looking up some good restaurants, cowboy.”

Normally with events like this the two of you would be arm and arm but as part of the game, you chose to arrive separately. Whiskey arrived first as you opted for the fashionably late option, something you purposefully chose to do as part of the game. The first sight of you walking into the distillery sent his jaw slack, showing up in a spaghetti strapped rose gold sequin dress with a slit that came just below your hip. It was a dress you saved for occasions like this, whether it be a party or a mission, but tonight you wanted to drive the agent crazy.

“You look stunning darlin’.” Whiskey couldn’t keep his eyes off of you as he took your hand in his, pressing a kiss to your fingers. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to, and you had to fight the urge to give in when he gave you those puppy eyes.

“You’re not too bad yourself, cowboy.” You teased, following him as he led you to the bar. He shot a wink to the bartender who immediately went red in the cheeks as Whiskey looked back at you and winked. He watched the girl intently as she made your drinks, shooting her his famous smile and making sure his hand lingered when he grabbed the drinks. Admittedly, you did get a little worked up at the scene that just transpired, but not worked up enough that you were willing to lose the bet. You were determined to get a dinner out of him no matter what it took.

“That was cute.” You smiled at him and took a sip of your drink, Whiskey raising an eyebrow at you. 

“Cute? I had her worked up.” He defended himself, scrunching his face up in confusion. You only shook your head at him and chuckled. “You think you can do better, babygirl?”

“Absolutely.” You smirked, placing your drink down on the bar. Eggsy and Tequila weren’t too far from where you were standing and you shot them both a wink and a wave. Whiskey followed your gaze and tensed up when he saw Tequila. He knew the agent had a thing for you and it only made him flirt with you more and start this cat and mouse game the two of you had. You had caught on a while ago and would sometimes flirt with Tequila on purpose to get Whiskey riled up, and it usually worked.

“You wouldn’t.” Whiskey had long forgotten the game at this point, his own feelings for you getting in the way. He tried his best to keep his cool as he watched you, silently shooting daggers at his fellow agent.

“I hope you like Italian food.” You teased, reminding him of the bet you two made before you sauntered over to the two agents. Just watching you interact with them made Whiskey even more frustrated, but seeing how far you go only made him more attracted to you, having to push his indecent thoughts about you to the side for the time being. He tried to restrain himself that night just as much as you, but he couldn’t help but wonder what that dress of yours would look like as he slipped it off of you. 

It was the sight of you playfully running your hand down Eggsy’s chest that finally set Whiskey off. He had tried his best to keep his own feelings separate from the game you two had going, but he couldn’t help his protective nature when it came to you; it’s why he started flirting with you in the first place. 

His face was stern when he walked over, giving you a look that screamed ‘ _I’ll deal with you later_ ’, which only made you bite your lip in anticipation. 

“You boys mind if I borrow the lady for a bit?” His arm snuck around your waist, hand sliding down to pinch your butt. Whiskey smiled as the two agents nodded, guiding you toward the elevators on the opposite end of the building. Once he was confident that the two of you were out of sight his lips were on yours feverishly, one hand sliding to grab a handful of your ass as the other dipped between your thighs.

You had a tight grip on his shirt as his thumb grazed your clit, groaning at the lack of underwear. “You knew this was gonna happen tonight, huh?”

“Just a feeling.”

He smirked before capturing your lips again, quickly eyeing the empty office nearby. You let out a whimper at the loss of his lips on yours before following his gaze, raising an eyebrow at his unspoken suggestion. You were whisked into the room before you could speak, watching intently as Whiskey locked the door as you bit your lip.

“Turn around and keep your eyes closed.” You shivered at the sound of his voice as you followed his instruction. The sound of a rope pulled you out of your trance and before you could protest, Whiskey had you tied up and straddling his lap in a split second. He couldn’t wipe the shit-eating grin off his face as he watched your expression change from confusion to frustration. 

“The hell is this?” You attempted to wriggle your way out of the lasso as the agent held you in place by your hips, smirk still prominent on his face.

“I couldn’t let you win so easily babygirl.” He flexed his thigh as he spoke, causing you to involuntarily buck your hips. You let out a moan as his lips found your neck, starting to grind your hips against his thigh for friction as he slid his hands up your sides. He slipped the straps of your dress off your shoulders, pulling it down far enough to expose your breasts and take a nipple into your mouth. You let out a yelp as he bit down hard, still rocking your hips against his thigh as he slipped one of his hands between you, thumb working your swollen clit. 

You hated that you couldn’t touch him, that you couldn’t run your hands under his dress shirt or knock his hat off to run your fingers through his hair. The frustration only made you more aroused, working your hips a little faster as Whiskey brought a hand down to your ass, causing you to let out a yelp and a whimper as the sting went straight to your core. 

“You look so good riding my leg like that, darlin’.” The sound of Whiskey’s voice and the combination of his mouth on your nipples was enough to send you over the edge, grinding your hips against him feverishly as you chased your release. Whiskey’s lips captured yours as you came, holding you close as you came down from your high. “That’s it babygirl, just like that.”

Whiskey untied you before helping you stand up and adjust your dress, fixing up his own suit as he used tissues to wipe your juices off his pant leg. Normally you were confident in front of the agent but you couldn’t hide how red you were, nor could you think of what to say after that. The male walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before kissing you again, thumb caressing your cheek.

“It just so happens that I do know a good Italian place downtown. That is, if you’re still interested.”


End file.
